dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796/Archivo5
RE:Felicidades Gracias,me encargare de las imágenes no te preocupes sere un buen Administrador ;) [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 12:01 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias. Hola oliver,te agradezco por ayudarme con mi pagina de usuario,muy buena foto xd,te digo que te conocia por que a veces entro a esta wiki a ver informacion y articulos interesantes,se algo de wikis por que soy el administrador de la Ben 10 Wiki...editare en tu wiki cuando falte info o corregir faltas de ortografia.Saludos.Ben10UA-Locki10 (discusión) 21:02 9 ago 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS Oye gracias por el mensaje eres muy buen usuario suerte con tus proyectos. ultimatrix127 (discusión) 01:56 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Porfavor arregla mi pagina de discusión cuanto antes saludoss Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 19:44 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Borrado masivo de imágenes sin uso Hola Oliver, sí encantado de ayudar, ya he preparado a R2. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:26 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Me parece bien el borrado de imágenes sin uso, pero, por el momento no puedo subir imágenes? y como sancionaremos a los usuarios que suban imágenes solamente y no las añadan a los artículos? Saludos TuningBEB2008 (discusión) 18:13 9 sep 2011 (UTC) hola soy Ale y tengo una pregunta . como agregas la franja horaria???? queno se como se hace salu2. Ale (discusión) 17:40 14 sep 2011 (UTC)Ale Respondido en su pagina de discusión Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 19:46 14 sep 2011 (UTC)' Re ok lo tomare en cuenta saludos y gracias :) .[[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 00:32 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Páginas malignas/vandalismo Buenas Oliver! solo venía a decir que en la categoría "borrar" hay varias páginas inútiles y fanarts asi que puedes borrarlos xD te dejo la URL http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Borrar (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 15:59 5 dic 2011 (UTC)) RE:Administración Hola Oliver0796. sobre el asunto, me parece bien, también pensé sobre eso. se necesita un nuevo burócrata '''activo'. aunque también hay que dejarle el flag a Danke7 ya que no sabe aún que ha ocurrido con él. Si ha ido de viaje o si le pasó algún inconveniente. Saludos -- 19:17 11 dic 2011 (UTC). Habrá que esperar un mes más a que Danke vuelva o deberas tomarlo tu a el cargo.TuningBEB2008 (discusión) 23:26 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Blog Porque has borrado mi blog? "Contenido irrelevante" Todo tenia que ver Información Como tiene que ver con DB te pregunto aqui. *Oï sobre lo del Episodio de Bardock y lo he visto, sabes si aparte de eso han seguido de algun modo Dragon Ball(ya se que AF no existe) o han hecho alguna otra pelicula aparte de eso del Episodio de Bardock tras el final de Dragon Ball GT? Te lo agradeceria mucho el saberlo Hacia tiempo que no veia DB por eso me gustaria saber si sabes de alguna otra peli o capitulos posteriores a lo que fue el final de la serie, en fin, cuando tengas tiempo me contestas. Grand Piece (discusión) gracias por el mensaje espero seguir aportando a esta pagina Carlos49 (discusión) 01:50 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Reversor Hola Oliver,te vengo a preguntar si ¿Me puedes dar el cargo de reversor? pues ya tengo mas de 700 ediciones y e colaborado bastante en el proyecto tecnicas.Marco Villanueva. (discusión) 18:13 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Categoría "Borrar" Buenas de nuevo,Oliver.Venía a decirte que en la categoría "borrar" hay demasiadas páginas para borrar (curiosamente son casi todas fechas o.O) y me extraña que no haya sido vaciada pues ya llevan varios dias ahi xD solo era para eso,nada mas y ¡ah!...gracias por ponerme de candidato para reversor aunque ni siquiera yo lo pediria ^^ gracias xD.¡Nos vemos! (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 16:58 1 ene 2012 (UTC)) Gracias-Cooler Hola Oliver0796, gracias por darme la bienvenida a este wiki, en este momento tengo una pregunta. ¿En que capitulo o pelicula aparece Metal Cooler? Espero tu respuesta. Shikamaru Chunin (discusión) 22:46 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Ausencia Hola oliver amigo disculpa por el tiempo q estuve ausente espero que lo entiendas voy a volver a familiarizarme con el wiki como dije espero q lo entiendas tu amigo sergionew123 sergionew123 (discusión) 23:41 5 ene 2012 (UTC) :Hola Oliver amigo voy a trabajar en un capítulo de tu proyecto gracias sergionew123 (discusión) 23:48 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Nuevo en el Wiki Hola Oliver, soy nuevo en esta wiki, aunque ya me he registrado hace tiempo. Bueno, sólo te quería decir que ya he retocado (mejorado) algunos artículos de este fantástico wiki y que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea. Eso sí, ahora estoy estudiando 2º bachillerato y ando un poco liado, pero buscaré tiempo de dónde sea. He empezado a arreglar un poco el proyecto que tenéis de la lista de capítulos (en el que tu eres el jefe). Muchas gracias y un saludo. Luismi 94 (discusión) 15:09 8 ene 2012 (UTC) :Ok. -- 15:10 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Página de usuario hola, necesito que me pongas una imagen en mi plantilla de usuario, a poder ser de Gogeta ssj4. GRACIAS Lolito palomares (discusión) 17:32 9 ene 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. saludos.--[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 18:48 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda! Oliver por favorm podrías proteger mi pagina de usuario. Por que me han estado editando la discucion! por fa!Aguante! 15:45 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola soy de aoshima kazuya quisiera proponer si querias aliar tu wiki con el mio el mio es Wiki MÄR deje un mensaje en la pagina para aliarse pero como no me contestaron me dijeron que te lo preguntase a ti porque el burocrata no estava activo Aoshima kazuya (discusión) 19:40 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Oliver!! importante!! Van a cerrar la Wiki!!! Tenemos que hacer algo, déjame un mensjae en la discusión mía!!! por favor, es urgente sergionew123 (discusión) 15:49 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Oliver, una pregunta que quisiera saber: ¿Quién es el creador de esta wiki tan esplendida me refiero a la Dragon Ball Wiki? si lo sabes por favor respondeme. Atentamente Aguante! 16:18 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Proyectos Hola Oliver, vine a consultarte algo sobre los proyectos, por razones lógicas. Nadie está a cargo de los proyectos de batallas y videojuegos ya que sus respectivos jefes están totalmente inactivos, así que me e tomado la libertad de pensarlo y tomar la decisión de ser el jefe de aquellos proyectos y remplazar los jefes inactivos por mí, espero tu respuesta. Saludos --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 20:35 31 ene 2012 (UTC) RE:Aviso Hola Oliver, sobre tu mensaje.. En realidad me tomé el tiempo para modificar la CSS de la Wikia, porque ya sabes.. cambiar el estilo de la Wiki, y en realidad si era copiado y no sabía lo que agregaba en ese momento.. y como no se podía previsualizar al editar la CSS, por esa razón hice muchas contribuciones en aquel entonces.. Y además estube añadiendo categorías a las imágenes sin categorizar y pude llegar a las 11.000 ediciones, así que no tengo más nada que comentar. Por cierto no logré comprender lo que trataste de decir: “y por tanto, hayas dejado de realizar 10 contribuciones cada vez que quieres editar cualquier cosa, volverás a ser administrador.”, Saludos. --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 18:16 6 feb 2012 (UTC) :Otra cosa, no te mencioné sobre que toda la comunidad le gustó el nuevo estilo que le había añadido a la Wiki (nadie añadió ni mencionó que no le gustaba, o no dijeron alguna opinión negativa en particular), los administradores ni se reportan.. (TuningBEB2008 seguro que no ha entrado al Chat ni 40 segundos de su tiempo.), por lo tanto como podré decirles del cambio de CSS, en tu caso no estás del todo activo aquí ya que andas trabajando en otras Wikis, en especial en la central. --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 22:18 7 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Muy bien, para finalizar. te pido que me devuelvas el flag de administrador, ya que cómo te había dicho soy el único lo suficientemente activo para la Wiki, bien. comprendo mi problema de '''previsualizar' los artículos antes de guardar los cambios y ya lo he corregido, además a la hora de un código MediaWiki no inventaré ideas que creo que se hacer, lo cual no lo sé hacer, más bien te comunicaré respecto a ese punto de vista, Saludos --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 23:33 7 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Ya veo, ahora soy el que no está lo suficientemente activo.. y ahora dices que estarás activo por aquí, no te entiendo de verdad. Y sí estoy activo. aunque esté en otros asuntos sigo revisando la Wiki.. además tengo 5 evaluaciones la próxima semana y no es necesario conectarse a diario al chat o editar a cada segundo para ser activo, pero bueno sí es el final de la conversación, no te enviaré más mensajes, este es el último de este tema. Saludos --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 23:26 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Cuenta títere Soy Kiwi11 , LomoSpore para lo que necesites (discusión) 22:11 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Oliver me da mucha emoción poder estar en esta página y poder ayudar a llenarla de información y algo más es una pregunta importante si me equivoco en algo qué hago. MUCHAS GRACIAS RIVERPLATE123 (discusión) 04:00 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Problema Oliver tengo un proble tengo una cuenta y se me olvido su contraseña y he hecho esta podrias cancelarme la otra Adriangb (discusión) 13:58 13 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: Mi otra cuenta es adrian gonzalez besada Nuevo por el Wiki Hola Oliver he escuchado de ti y queria pedirte ayuda soy nuevo y sueño con ser un reversor cuando cumpla los requisitos a demas no se como personalizar mi perfil y quisiera que me ayudaras por favor. Veras no se como poner imajenes en mi perfil ni esas geniales notas que indican tu personaje favorito y me encantaria que me dijeras como. muchas gracias usuario Caballero Gris (discusión) 23:58 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo :( Ayer estaba editando y me bloqueaste sin razón alguna. ¿Por qué? estaba eidtando muy bien el artículo Super Saiyajin 2 y todo lo perdí :(. ¿Por qué me bloqueaste? D': ''--Ernesto-B321 (discusión) 02:09 17 feb 2012 (UTC)Ernesto-B321'' Logros. Podrías activar los logros.Jose966 (discusión) 13:00 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola soy Johnsé me bloqueaste por vandalismo no quise estropear el artículo de Goku lo estaba tratando de arreglar cuando alguien ya lo había hecho pero yo no estaba haciendolo vandalismo, ve mis otras contribuciones no hay nada de vandalismo, era un inexperto y no se como pasó eso en la página de Goku. Por favor solicito que desbloquees y que el incidente en Goku no volverá a pasar. Añadir Basura hola que es eso de añadir basura un amigo me pregunto lo que es por que lo bloqueaste Hola podrias editar mi pagina de discusion 201.252.132.187 13:17 29 feb 2012 (UTC)Enzocaco201.252.132.187 13:17 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Revertir cambios Hola Oliver,el usuario Vegeta58 a hecgo una edicion mala de Boysenberry, no sé si eres alguien que pueda revertir las ediciones pero como eres Admin creo que puedes, no?? Salu2 Goguetto (discusión) 17:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC) :De nada :-) Goguetto (discusión) 17:32 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Administración *Todo bien, en cuanto a lo de skype ya tengo una cuenta que es TuningBEB2008 (gracias a que Uziel me sugirio que me creara una), si puedes + agregame. *En cuanto al tiempo en la wikia, me dedicare a pasar de vez en cuando y corregir algunos artículos que tengo en mi lista de seguimiento :P Sin más que escribir, saludos! TuningBEB2008 (discusión) 00:03 4 mar 2012 (UTC) DB AF Recuerdas que hace tiempo te pregunte por ello? Si has visto los capis y la resurrecion de Broly deberias ver este ultimo(esta en español aunque no muy bien traducido..): *broly vs pikkon Si no te interesa ignora el mensaje Grand Piece Dragon Ball Wiki:Proyecto:Capítulos Me queria unir al proyecto Dragon ball wiki : Proyecto:Capitulos , ah y una cosa , perdon por mis errores pasados , vueno Salu2 HOLA TENGO 14 AÑOS Y ME GUSTA MUCHO BRAGON BALL TODAS LAS SERIES MIRA YO TENGO DRAGON BALL Z TODA LA SAGA Y AHORA NO SE CONSIGUEN EN NINGUN LADO SI TE PUEDE AYUDAR ME DICES SI LAS SUBO O ALGO TAMBIEN TENGO MUCHAS IMAGENES CHAOO.Felipe Guevara (discusión) 02:17 11 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Oliver no puedo editar con mi PC pero ahora mismo estoy con el PC de mi abuela porque estoy en casa de mi abuela cuando se me arregle mi PC empezare a editar de nuevo saludoss Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 22:53 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Mensaje E visto que has borrado las paginas que le dije a marco , gracias , esta wiki no puede ser inundada de basura . Bien echo Ivonne11 (Mi discusión) 16:53 16 mar 2012 (UTC) asunto hola, disculpa pero queria discutir el asunto del porque me bloqueaste. yo lo que hacia era poner redirecciones al latino porque al buscarlas a veces solo estaban es español de españa y es super complicado para mi y mis amigos buscar algo en la wiki a veces, ¿me entiendes?. Ademas tu lo catalogaste de vandalismo y me bloqueaste, siendo que yo estaba haciendo un trabajo constructivo que nadie mas se tomaba el trabajo de hacer, y "Palacio de Kamisama" yo tengo entendido que se llama "Atalaya de Kamisama" lo sé porque yo juego los juegos de play y asi me sale cuando peleo ahi; además, si lo buscas en google si es atalaya de kami o kamisama, asique encuentro injusto que me hayas bloqueado :X --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 00:33 20 mar 2012 (UTC) ... disculpa pero puedes contestar mi mensaje porfavor? esque me inquieta ese asunto --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Brandon']]'' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Sailor Star Fighter']] 02:00 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Una Pregunta Hola oliver te voy a hacer una pregunta como se llama el estilo de este tipo de imagenes thumb|140px :Respondido en su discusión. --'Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 01:25 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hola, perdon por lo de las userbox pero esque estaba arreglando mi pag. de usuario y necesitaba esas usebox para ello ya que queria poner mis personajes favoritos. bueno queria preguntarte algo por casualidad tu eres adm. o algo en la wikiadopcion? --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] '★¡Dime lindura!★ 19:40 24 mar 2012 (UTC)' Hola! soy nueva y quisiera editar mi perfil así como tu..ya eh visto varios así y no se como lo hacen..Me ayudas porfa? Gracias! :3 Jhoa (discusión) 17:13 3 abr 2012 (UTC) :Respondido de mi parte. --'Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 21:21 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola :D Una pregunta como se cuando mis imagenes tienen licencia como indico por favor explicame 21:11 4 abr 2012 (UTC)Jersson Romario Tunjano Bohorquez (discusión) Ya se como poner licencia No me han desbloqueado del chat Hola oliver ya pasó el tiempo de bloqueo en el chat y aun así yo sigo bloqueado por favor d''esbloqueame'' Alejandro Pintado (discusión) 19:49 9 abr 2012 (UTC)Alejandro Pintado'Alejandro Pintado (discusión) 19:49 9 abr 2012 (UTC) por cierto oliver en la edicion de mi perfil y el de baby gohan les puse imagenes y las direcciones de las imagenes me costo mucho aunque creas que sean ediciones menores Fabritoon (discusión) 11:52 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Oliver te queria preguntar ¿¿cuando son la votacion a nuevo reversor?? o si podria serlo ya que tengo bastantes ediciones y e creado mas de 45 articulos ya que es lo que me gusta hacer . Un saludo Rami244 (discusión) 03:12 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Flags Veras tengo más de 500 ediciones ¿no debería ser reversor o moderador? Vegeta 27 (discusión) 03:33 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Userboxes Hola Oliver,me gustaria saber si puedo iniciar un proyecto llamado "Userboxes",que trata de poner userboxes de todos los personajes de Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT y sus respectivas películas. -- 10:32 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Problemas en el Chat Un usuario estaba insultando y diciendo cosas a un usuario, yo ya lo banee pero pienso que se merece un bloqueo. Vegeta 27 (discusión) 14:35 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :Hecho, ya está bloqueado. -- 15:06 22 abr 2012 (UTC) ::oye oli vegeta 27 pregunta que por que lo bloqueaste Katakunakiari (discusión) 15:16 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Desde luego...19px|link=wikipedia:es:Facepalm|Facepalm He bloqueado al que él me indicó debido a que el nombre de ese usuario se considera inaceptable, tal y como dije en la razón que di para su bloqueo, además de que seguramente fuese una cuenta títere de este que fue bloqueado anteriormente. Repito por última vez, Vegeta 27 no está bloqueado. -- 15:28 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Skype Acabo de poner mi verdadera cuenta de skype, la otra no era verdadera Fabritoon (discusión) 17:53 22 abr 2012 (UTC) :Bueno oliver crees que estare en skype de Dragon Ball Wiki acabo de modificar mi cuenta la verdadera ya la puse Fabritoon (discusión) 21:42 27 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Aquí está mi cuenta en skype fabrizzio280 espero que me aceptes Fabritoon (discusión) 16:03 28 abr 2012 (UTC) :::Hecho. -- 00:39 30 abr 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki Muy buenas, soy CM Xavi máximo dirigente de la Wiki de The Legend of Zelda en castellano. Escribo este mensaje para proponerles una alianza entre mi wiki y la suya. Dragon Ball es mi anime/manga favorito y sin duda considero la alianza como muy buena idea. Te escribo a ti por que desconozco quien es el máximo dirigente de esta wiki, en caso de que no lo seas por favor indicame quien es para poder conactar con él. En caso de que lo seas quiesiera saber tú opinión. Contesta a mi mensaje en mi discusión (aquí). Gracias, espero respuesta y un saludo --CM Xavi (discusión) 18:12 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola oliver, yo he tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a las ediciones que he hecho, or favor me podrias pasar una guia sobre como editar un perfil y todo eso. Muchas Gracias. (Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 21:58 24 abr 2012 (UTC)) ' Razón de bloqueo Hola Oliver hace una semana me has bloqueado, no se porque, y en cuanto a las ediciones, me llega a mi email notificaciones de que tu me borras todas las ediciones que hago, y si serias tan amble no me enseñarias a editar perfil y todo tipo de ediciones. Muchas gracias, Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) Ayuda Urgente Usuarios no registrados editan y colocan información incorrecta en varias paginas de Wiki me preguntaba si podrias por favor proteger la Siguientes Paginas: *Super Androide 17 *Super Saiyajin Legendario Actualmente las he arreglado pero sigue pasando lo mismo sobretodo con la pagina de Super 17 te pido por favor protegerlas para no tener que arreglarlas a cada rato. Se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:49 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Oliver muchas Gracias por tu ayuda la pagina de Super 17, y bueno la pagina de SSJL era solo por si acaso por que ya que he trabajado mucho en esta ultima te pedi protegerla por si las dudas, pero igual gracias. Te avisare si veo mas vandalismo. Y me preguntaba que debo hacer para ser Reversor como sea eso es todo. Ah si, lamento si utilizo mucho las ediciones menores pero hay paginas que solo tienen problemas en unas pocas comas y tildes y yo las arreglo. igual tienes razon, las arreglare de una vez y no andare con tanto rodeo Ok, Ahora sí adios y muchas gracias de nuevo, ya me estaba cansando de esos usuarios no registrados y si veo mas vandalismo te avisare ensegida. ¡¡¡ Adios !!! Caballero Gris (discusión) 18:44 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Página Repetida Oliver esta pagina esta repetida y es irrelevante dejo a tu juicio si debe ser borrada o no : *Trunks del futuro Super Saiyajin Dai San Dankai Caballero Gris (discusión) 19:29 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Trunks Hey Oliver compadre porque razón borraste el artículo "Trunks del futuro Super Saiyajin Dai Ni Dankai" yo rebice antes de crearlo y ni señales había por eso lo cree. --Turtlelatortugademar (discusión) :Aaa ya, ok gracias, porque yo decía artículo no hay hehe --Turtlelatortugademar (discusión) Convenciones de nombrado de imágenes Hola Oliver, hoy le comunico que en Ayuda:Imágenes , Convenciones de nombrado de imágenes hay un error porque dice "Conseguir las imágenes: Las puedes encontrar Pocket Monsters" eso se tiene que sacar porque el lugar es de Pokémon no de Dragon Ball y puede ocurrir con funciones por favor sáquelo saludos.--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 02:35 27 abr 2012 (UTC) :Hecho -- 00:48 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Crear una cuenta Hola, pues queria saber como me puedo crear una cuenta? esque queria ayudarlos a hacer crecer esta wiki, porque se muchisimo de dragon ball, espero que me ayudes. 186.104.69.164 17:41 27 abr 2012 (UTC) :Aquí podrás registrar una cuenta. -- 00:48 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola Oliver Un usuario fue baneado del chat por flood e insulto, y luego se creo otra cuenta ¿eso no es cuenta titere? Un saludo Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 16:36 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Problemas con un usuario Hola, el usuario que le bloqueaste el IP ayer, volvió a crearse otra cuenta esta es: Especial:Contribuciones/Alexindelbirikin (te paso este link por que aun no tiene perfil ni discución). Saludos. 18:26 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Moderador del Chat Hola Oliver, verás en el chat siempre estoy conectado, y siempre respeto las reglas, tengo 300 ediciones, no me podrías nombrar moderador del chat, si es posible. Espero Tu respuesta Muchas gracias 'Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 20:59 29 abr 2012 (UTC ' Gohan ya te dijeron que no por que no tenias experiencia y por que no cumplías bien las reglas, para que sigues insistiendo. 23:04 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Aviso Importante Un Vandalo creo hace poco el artículo Madre de Freezer el usuario deve ser bloqueado y la página debe ser borrada, te aviso si veo más vandalismo. Caballero Gris (discusión) 14:59 1 may 2012 (UTC) :Hecho, gracias por el aviso. -- 15:34 1 may 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola Oliver, hace un dia, Vegeta me baneo, por hacer flood, fue sin querer, pero fue una vez sola nada mas, y no tengo que hacer 3 veces flood para que me baneen, por favor, tenlo en cuenta, y no se si me podrias desbloquear del chat por favor. Un fuerte Abrazo 'Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 18:39 2 may 2012 (UTC) :Dejala ahí Oliver, siempre los usuarios con experiencia tienen la razon ¿no? :( ::Oliver, Vegeta tenia razon yo hice flood dos veces, pido perdon por reprochar y reprochar, quiero que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos buenos amigos ::Un fuerte Abrazo Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 21:51 2 may 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola, un usuario no registrado creo un articulo llamado Madre de Freezer, ya lo marque para borrar pero hay que bloquearlo y borrar ese articulo. Saludos. 16:48 3 may 2012 (UTC) Otra vez Vandalismo Hola Oliver, hace un tiempo te pedí ayuda para proteger la pagina del Super Androide 17 de usuarios no registrados que la editaban y colocaban información incorrecta, en fin al parecer uno de esos usuarios no registrados que se bloquearon al proteger la pagina a vuelto, y se a creado una cuenta. El usuario Veggetonks que es un usuario nuevo ha colocado la misma información incorrecta que aquellos usuarios no registrados sincera mente no se de donde sacan que Super 17 tenia el mismo poder que Cell perfecto eso si que esta mal. Si verificas su IP veras si es que es uno de los vándalos anteriores y quizá él no tenga malas intenciones pero insiste en colocar información errónea y debe ser bloqueado para que esto termine de una vez. Me gustaría saber que tengo que hacer para ser Reversor para arreglar este tipo de paginas y no tener que molestarte a cada rato, quizá aún no cumpla con los requisitos y por eso te pregunto que debo hacer, Ok eso es todo y como siempre si veo mas vandalismo te avisare enseguida, ;) Ok se despide. Caballero Gris (discusión) 09:44 6 may 2012 (UTC) Pagina repetida Un usuario creo la pagina Kame-hame-ha x10, que esta repetida. Tiene que ser borrada. se despide. Caballero Gris (discusión) 08:15 6 may 2012 (UTC) Cursor para la wiki Propongo poner un cursor en http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css. El codigo es: /* Start http://www.cursors-4u.com */ body, a:hover {cursor: url(http://cur.cursors-4u.net/toons/too-10/too987.cur), progress !important;} /* End http://www.cursors-4u.com */ 11:11 6 may 2012 (UTC) Los resultados se ven en Usuario:Sporeunai/wikia.css Incidentes con un usuario Hola, veras hoy el usuario Youssel chemli estaba subiendo imágenes repetidas y se lo advertí 2 veces en su discusión, luego entro al chat y en el privado me insulto e hizo flood, solo por que marque sus imágenes para borrar (por que eran repetidas) y me escribía algo como esto: "Que te creeeees hijo de putaaaaaaa" y también me dijo "deja de borrar mis imageneees o ya vas a ver perro" , y continuo insultándome y solo tuve que banearlo. Te pido que lo bloquees. Saludos. 18:14 7 may 2012 (UTC) Página repetida Hola Oliver un usuario creo la página El Orgulloso Vegeta, que esta repetida y debe ser borrada. Saludos :) Caballero Gris (discusión) 06:28 8 may 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola, este usuario subió una imagen y creo un articulo sobre pornografía, y este usuario http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/87.218.47.207, arruino los artículos con pornografía. Saludos. 16:41 8 may 2012 (UTC) Hola ¿Te gustaría entablar una alianza entre tu Wiki y el mio? El mio es sobre Batman, si estas interesado responde este mensaje, sino muchas gracias de todas formas. Emir21 (discusión) 04:06 9 may 2012 (UTC)Emir21 Aviso Hola Oliver el usuario Carlos Ponte comenzo a borrar imágenes sin motivo en páginas de la wiki: *Broly lo corregí *Gogeta lo corregí *Gohan Definitivo este no estaba seguro así que no hice nada Quisa el crea que así se ven mejor pero deberias dejarle un mensaje ya que no me parece bien que las haya borrado sin motivo, ademas de que a a mí no me conose y no me haria caso. Por favor dile que se detenga. Gracias por tu tiempo, se despide.Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:34 9 may 2012 (UTC) Página Fan Un usuario creo el la pagina Zaiko que es un articulo Fan, y debe ser eliminado. Saludos, tu tambien saludame si tienes tiempo. Se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 06:28 10 may 2012 (UTC) Otra Página La página Super Trunks posee contenido irrelevante y tambien debe ser borrada. Saludos :) Caballero Gris (discusión) 06:35 10 may 2012 (UTC) Más Paginas Encontre tres paginas mas que se deben borrar *Metamorfosis *Cañón de ráfaga final *Transformasiones Sayajin wiki El trabajo de un futuro reversor XD. Saludos y cuidate. Caballero Gris (discusión) 06:48 10 may 2012 (UTC) Adiós Hola Oliver te digo que ya me funciona el ordenador y eso pero ya todo ha cambiado y eso y te digo que me retiro,para que sepas he pasado buenos momentos y malos y en el chat cuando me kickeabas cuando tenias op y eso jeje que de recuerdo pero ya he decidido que me retiro y ademas la comunidad nunca me necisito pues bueno Adiós hasta siempre (esta vez enserio no cuando decia esta frase de broma). ;) Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 14:55 10 may 2012 (UTC) Dudas En la inglesa he visto un articulo llamado Bardock del Futuro, crees que se puede crear el articulo o debo añardirlo a la pagina de Bardock(ya que no es alguien con demasiada informacion en su pagina) como el Bardock ese de la mascara del juego Online? Esto es cierto? Por cierto aqui tienes el enlace a un usuario que ha creado paginas sin sentido las cuales tienen la categoria borrar. Grandpiece Vandalismo Los usuarios Usuario:Dragon 120 y Usuario:Yosi aye, han subido imagen repetidas, fanart, y pornográficas, respectivamente. Al primero que lo nombre ya le di una advertencia en su discusión, pero aun así lo sigue haciendo. Saludos. 21:41 18 may 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, te quería preguntar lo siguiente ¿Como puede crear un proyecto? Espero que me respondas. Saludos. 02:00 24 may 2012 (UTC) :Hola, conectate en el chat. y te diré de que se trata. 16:23 24 may 2012 (UTC) ::Hecho, si consigues lo que te dije, me avisas por aquí. -- 16:37 24 may 2012 (UTC) hola oliver mira no puedo entrar al chat Páginas a eliminar Hola Oliver aquí te dejo varias paginas que deben eliminarse por muchos motivos *Niveles de poder (no oficial) creador de esta no ha cometido vandalismo, solo es un usuario novato pero aun así su pagina esta repetida y hay que borrarla *Pose de pelea de Goku *Power Keisoku *Bowhly *Goku jr *Pedo Tambien creo que deberias bloquear a los responsables de tanto Vándalismo. Y bueno como siempre, te avisare si veo mas vandalsimo. Saludos, se despide. Caballero Gris (discusión) 22:42 26 may 2012 (UTC) Fanart Hola, el usuario Bra 13 esta subiendo muchas imágenes Fanart. Ya se lo eh advertido, pero creo que no me hace caso. Saludos. 00:42 28 may 2012 (UTC) Página irrelevate Una usuaria novata creo esta página *"Por que no esta nadie conectado¡¡" Hay que eliminar la página y explicarle nuestras reglas ;) .Saludos. Caballero Gris (discusión) 00:35 29 may 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Oliver, eh viste que el usuario Usuario:Francisco Andres Martinez Briceño ah esta subiendo mucho Fanart, y por más que se lo advierta lo sigue haciendo. La mayoría de las imágenes que subió son todas de Dragon Ball AF. Se merece una sanción. Saludos. 01:33 29 may 2012 (UTC) :::Hola, disculpa tanta molestia pero, este usuario esta subiendo muchísimas imágenes repetidas, ya las marque todas para borrar. Pienso que este usuario y el de arriba merecen un sanción, y encima solo las utiliza para su perfil. Saludos. 16:19 29 may 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Oliver quería pedirte ayuda para mejorar este artículo. Técnicas de Ten Shin Han Necesito la ayuda de un experto y quería acudir a ti ya que eres administrador y casualmente tu personaje favorito es Ten Shin Han ya corregí y enlace algunas técnicas pero faltan y imágenes y muchos detalles importantes. En caso de que este Repetida o que haya algun problema te digo que no lo sabía ya que cuando la edite no estaba marcada. Adiós :) Caballero Gris (discusión) 01:52 29 may 2012 (UTC) Paginas a Eliminar Hola Oliver aquí te dejo una pagina que fue marcada para eliminar *Sentōryoku Irrelevante También alguien marco las Técnicas de Ten Shin Han de las que te avise en el mensaje de arriba, parece que la quieren borrar para ponerla directamente en la página de Ten Shin Han lo que me parece buena idea (aun que el ultimo editor solo copio y pego lo que yo ya habia añadido sin corregir algunos errores que aclare que aun no había corregido), como sea dejo a tu juicio el futuro de esa pagina. Saludos Caballero Gris (discusión) 15:55 29 may 2012 (UTC) Conflicto entre páginas Existe un conflicto entre estas 2 páginas : *Ataque de Inocencia *Inocencia Frenética La verdad me he confundido un poco, por que uno ya existía y el otro esta repetido pero mejor redactado por eso borre un enlace de mi mensaje anterior para mejor dejártelos aquí. En todo caso tu decides cual se debe borrar. Saludos Caballero Gris (discusión) 16:40 29 may 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Hola, Oliver, te quería preguntar si podía hacer un proyecto. Yo, Usuario:Alejandro Pintado y Usuario:Ronoa2000 ya estamos adentro del proyecto. Saludos. 18:30 29 may 2012 (UTC) Página Fanon Hola Oliver, esta página es un fanart que se debe eliminar de una buena vez. *Zaiko Este Usuario hiso resurgir esta página quitando la plantilla de borrado y no solo eso sino que luego subio y añadio a esa página muchas imágenes fanart pese a las multiples advertencias que yo y otros usuarios le hemos dejado, cometiendo vandalismo multiples veces sin detenerse (mira su discusión), se merece una sanción severa. Saludos. Caballero Gris (discusión) 02:49 31 may 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo porque me has bloqueado!!! porque me has borrado mi pagina y me has bloqueado soy EmboarJorge Problema en el chat oliver paso un error con el chat decía: Error de permisos. Página especial Lo sentimos, no tienes permiso para entrar al chat en este wiki. Si crees que ha sido un error o te gustaría reconsiderarlo, por favor contacta con un administrador. Volver a Dragon Ball Wiki. cómo puedo hacer? :Eso es porque fuiste baneado por hacer flood cuando se termine el baneo podrás volver Saludos.--Infernape8910 22:26 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Artículos que borrar *Cell celula *Semillas del ermitaño *Los guerreros fantasma Esos artículos deben ser borrados, fueron creados por Tent2, ya le avise con que tenga cuidaddo al crear artículos. Saludos Carlos Ponte (discusión) 03:49 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Página a Borrar Hola Oliver pasaba por aquí como a las 2:05 AM y justo vi esta página que alguien no registrado creo. *Ssj 5 Como sea es un artículo fan y se tiene que borrar, bueno admito que lo encontre de pura casualidad desde que te deje este mensaje apenas lleva como 40 minutos de creado y ya te informe para que lo borres (mira que eficiencia la mia jajaja XD......no ya sin bromas es mejor borrar estas páginas de inmediato y como siempre te dire en seguida se veo mas. Saludos. Caballero Gris (discusión) 06:11 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Si quieres que se borren añade la plantilla Ayuda:Edición Hola Oliver, la razón por la cual te escribo es solicotandote que te conectes al chat y me pongas unascosas en mi perfil , que estan en tu perfil. Espero tu respuesta Un fuerte abrazo Enzito 17:39 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Te ayudo yo? (se como se pone) Ayuda Hola Oliver quería comentarte si me podías ayudar con a hacer una plantilla como la que teneis en este wiki de Artículo Destacado en este wiki,no encuentro la plantilla donde dice la colocación y quería que me dijeses los códigos para colocar la imagen en la esquina del Infobox o la plantilla para poder verlo.Saludoss sasuke UcHiA Mi discusión 20:16 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Nombre en japones Hola, Oliver, estuve viendo que en muchos artículos le quitan el nombre en japones y en japones latino. Estoy volviendo a agregarlos a los que puedo, pero te quería preguntar si no hay alguna manera de evitar que hagan eso. Saludos. 22:17 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Cuenta yo cree mi cuenta y ahora no puedo entrar xq me dice q el correo no existe 186.43.168.3 01:33 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Oliver, te escribo para solicitarte que protejas las siguientes páginas: Kamehameha Falso Transformaciones De Bardock Danza de la Fusión Spopovich EP442 bueno esas son todas las que encontré sin protección, si llego a ver más páginas sin protección te aviso Espero tu respuesta Un fuerte abrazo Enzito 19:29 5 jun 2012 (UTC) hola oliver quisiera decirte que alguien esta escribiendo groserias en la pagina de chaotz pero ya la cambie dime que puedo hacer muchas gracias oliver Varias cosas Hola,ya descubri lo que paso en tu discusión con mi firma: en preferencias no puse .Otra cosa,vas a ayudarme en w:c:es.ejercito? 11:18 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Páginas a eliminar Hola, aquí te dejo varias páginas que deben eliminarse *Super falso golpe *Super sayayin 5 *RAFAGA DE ORGA *Dragon Balls Definitivas Estas son, tambien te queria preguntar donde puedo encontrar mas plantillas para mi perfil. Como sea eso es todo, Saludos. Caballero Gris (discusión) 19:48 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Te firmare pero no me agarres por el cuello como en la imagenJoidar (discusión) 20:11 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Página Aún falta la página *Ssj 5 esta marcada Hay que borrarla ya. Saludos Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:42 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Flag Hola Oliver, te escribo para preguntarte por qué has nombrado reversor a Caballero Gris, ya que no tiene muchas ediciones (menos que yo) ,yo merecería ser mod. y en vez de Caballero Gris, a Vegeta 27 tendrías que haberle dado el cargo de Reversor, ya que es buen compañero y buen usuario .Saludos Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 18:48 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Página a eliminar Hola Oliver aquí hay una Página a eliminar: *Hanasia marcada eso es todo saludos. Caballero Gris (discusión) 00:36 10 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Hola, el artículo DRAGON BALL REVOLUTION X debe ser borrado por fanart. Saludos. 01:18 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Página a eliminar *Cuantas veces murió Krillin? Otra mas.Caballero Gris (discusión) 02:18 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias por el dato Gracias Ahora entiendo, entonces dices que solo tengo que poner la plantilla de borrado y no avisarte a cada rato JaJaJa... ;P vaya si que tienes trabajo, yo las ponía en tu página por que creía que así se te hacia mas fácil borrarlas, pero termine dándote mas trabajo JaJa... disculpa ;) ahora lo tendré en cuenta. Y en todo caso perdón por las molestias ;) se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 02:43 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Oliver te dejo este mensaje para decirte que quiza no deba ser reversor últimamente estoy recibiendo muchas quejas. Me siento muy mal, realmente no se si me estoy equibocando en algo o hacienlole daño a alguien, pese a mis errores he tratado de dar algunos consejos para ayudar un poco a los demas y a mi mismo pero han terminado en quejas y no se que hacer :( Espero tu respuesta. Caballero Gris (discusión) 21:37 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Listo Ya esta todo arreglado, perdona que te moleste tanto se que estas muy ocupado pero he tenido algunos problemas y necesito tu consejo, la historia es algo larga pero por favor pasate por mi discusión y hecha un vistaso, solo eso te pido, dare lo mejor de mi como Reversor ya me desidi a quedarme en la Wiki =D Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:22 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Oliver, este usuario a puesto en mi perfil, que yo era un burro, y otras cosas. Saludos. 18:56 11 jun 2012 (UTC) :Hecho, 2 semanas de vacaciones para el usuario. -- 18:59 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Oliver Hola soy anlleto y algo que me he preguntado es ¿Como hago Plantillas?,bueno eso es todo,adios Anlleto (discusión) 00:42 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Proyecto: Capítulos Hola Oliver, te quería preguntar si podría entrar en el proyecto de los capítulos, así se podrán mejorar mas rápido, ya que los únicos miembros que estan son Vegeta 27 e Infer. Saludos Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 22:35 15 jun 2012 (UTC)